Chaotic
by BluePrince14
Summary: Dua tahun menjalin hubungan dengan Luhan semuanya baik-baik saja. Tapi kenapa pikirannya tiba-tiba kacau hanya karena Kai?/HunKai. HunHan. Yaoi/BL. DLDR! Review? :3


C_H_AO_T_IC

© BluePrince14

Declaimer

The character isn't mine. But Kai is mine! *dibakar*

Cast

HunKai, HunHan

Warning!

Alternate Universe, Out of Characters, YAOI, Miss Typo.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

―o0o―

.

.

Sebuah pagi yang indah untuk Oh Sehun. Bibirnya sedari tadi tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Meski sudah sedari tadi bangun dari tidurnya yang tak bermimpi, tapi namja ini sepertinya belum ingin beranjak, apalagi dengan seorang malaikat yang kini berada di pelukannya, terjebak menemani setan sepertinya.

"Sehunnie," rengekan itu keluar dari namja manis bak malaikat yang meronta ingin lepas. Sehun mendengar tapi ia tak mau melakukan yang diinginkan oleh malaikat tercintanya ini.

Pelukannya semakin erat.

"Lepas, Sehunnie. Kita sudah ditunggu."

Ah, suara bernada merdu itu, benar-benar bisa membuat Sehun gila! Ia tak kan pernah bosan mendengar suara merdu malaikatnya itu, apalagi dari dekat, seperti sekarang.

"Lulu…," panggil Sehun, masih belum mau melepas pelukan.

Lulu adalah panggilan sayang dari Sehun untuk malaikatnya. Lulu dari Luhan.

"Wae, Sehunnie?"Tubuh dalam dekapan Sehun mulai berhenti berontak karena kelelahan, membuat Sehun menyeringai kegirangan, apalagi saat sosok malaikat itu mulai balas mendekap tubuhnya juga. Menyenderkan kepalanya di dadanya.

"Saranghaeyo."

Luhan memerah, mencoba menutupi wajahnya dengan bersembunyi dibalik leher Sehun. "Nado…," ujarnya.

"Dan, Lulu―" Sehun membuka suaranya lagi, kali ini sambil meregangkan pelukan mereka sedikit. Membuat matanya dan Luhan saling pandang, menyatukan dahi mereka. Merasakan napas hangat masing-masing, begitu dekat. "Poppo…," pinta Sehun sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

Luhan semakin merah. Dipukulnya pelan dada Sehun.

" Aku hanya minta morning kiss," ucap Sehun sambil menyeringai. Dia menutup matanya, menunggu pesanannya datang.

Dan―

Chuuuu~

Pesanannya benar-benar datang bersamaan dengan tergesa perginya Luhan. "Bersiaplah, Sehunnie!"

Ha, Sehun tersenyum semakin lebar, apalagi tadi ia sempat melihat wajah merona malakaitnya sebelum pergi.

.

.

―o0o―

.

.

Sehun merenung.

Entah sejak kapan ia mulai melakukannya, mungkin sejak ia berhenti dari acaranya berlatih menari dan terduduk di pojokan sendirian―ahh, ditemani handuk dan botol mineralnya yang tinggal separuh.

Dia mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda, berubah dari dirinya. Dan setelah ia kembali mengingat moment pagi―yang―indah miliknya bersama Luhan yang mungkin beberapa bulan yang lalu itu, membuatnya sadar akan apa itu.

"Oi, Sehun. Kenapa kau?"

Sehun tersadar, saat suara yang sudah tak asing itu menyapa gendang telinganya. Sehun berhenti merenung, memandang orang yang menyapanya tadi sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis, itupun jika bisa dikatagorikan senyum, melihat ketulusan yang hampir tidak ada.

"Kau kenapa, sih?"

Sosok itu mulai duduk di samping Sehun, menempatkan pantatnya tak jauh dari Sehun berada. Ia memandang Sehun, tapi Sehun seperti sedang melamun lagi. Jadi ia pun memilih objek yang lain untuk di pandang. Ahhh, lagian dia punya pekerjaan yang lebih penting, yaitu mengusap peluhnya dengan handuk.

"Sudah selesai latihanmu, Kai?" tanya Sehun, tiba-tiba setelah hening beberapa lama. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan pemuda yang dipanggil Kai itu sama sekali.

Tapi sepertinya Kai tidak memperdulikannya, karena selanjutnya ia mengangguk semangat menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Ne, aku sudah menguasai tariannya."

Sehun terkekeh. "Kau sudah melakukannya dari tadi, tahu," katanya.

Kai melotot, menatap Sehun. Melupakan sejenak handuk dan minumannya. "Sok tahu…," katanya sambil memasang ekspresi lucu, setidaknya di mata Sehun. "Aku belum lancar dibeberapa bagian tadi, tapi sekarang aku sudah bisa," lanjutnya dengan mata berbinar.

Ah, orang ini. Selalu bersemangat seperti itu. Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa berucap lagi.

Kai mulai sibuk kembali dengan minumannya, meneguknya karena memang haus.

Tanpa sadar Sehun menatapnya lekat.

Bagaimana bulir-bulir peluh itu turun dari pelipis pemuda berkulit tan itu. Bagaimana jakunnya naik turun saat meneguk minumannya. Bagaimana saat beberapa air lolos dari mulutnya dan turun ke leher, terus turun masuk ke balik shirt yang ia kenakan. Bagaimana caranya mengusap bibir tebalnya setelah selesai minum dengan tangannya. Dan bagaimana saat pandangan mereka bertemu.

Semuanya, tak ada yang terlewat dari pandangan Sehun. Membuatnya mau tak mau―harus menenguk ludahnya.

"Kenapa memandangiku begitu, Sehun?" tanya Kai, keheranan melihat bandmatenya yang sepertinya sedang tidak biasa.

Sehun membuang muka. "Ani, kau terlalu geer," katanya, sedikit nada ketus.

Kai mengangkat bahunya, mulai beranjak dari duduknya. "Ayo pulang," ajak Kai saat ia sudah berdiri, menatap Sehun.

Sehun mengerjap, menatap sekeliling. Semua orang sudah pergi, hanya tinggal mereka berdua. "Duluan, aku masih ingin berlatih."

Dan dengan kata itu, Kai pun pergi. Meninggalkan Sehun dengan semua pikirannya.

Pikiran gilanya!

"AAHHH! Ada apa denganmu, Oh Sehun!" teriaknya frustasi sambil membanting botol minumannya ke segala arah.

Ia tak mengerti;

Kenapa tadi ia berfikir bahwa... Kai sangat menggoda.

Tunggu―menggoda?!

Demi Tuhan!

"AHHH! Aku pasti sudah gila!"

Ya, Oh Sehun. Sepertinya kau memang begitu sekarang.

.

.

―o0o―

.

.

Sehun berjalan gontai, ia lelah―bukan karena latihannya, tapi lebih karena perasaannya yang benar-benar tak menentu. Ia tak tahu apa yang merasukinya untuk sampai berfikiran seperti itu tentang Kai, bandmatenya, teman sekolahnya dulu, sahabatnya; Kim Jong In.

Mengacak rambut frustasi, Sehun membuka pintu dorm, dan ia begitu terkejut saat mendapati banyak orang di sana, terlihat seperti sedang… melakukan pesta?

Ada apa ini?

"Sehun…"

Sehun menoleh, matanya membulat saat mendapati orang yang memanggilnya, "Kris-ge?" tanyanya heran.

"Sehunnie!"

Belum sempat reda rasa herannya, ia sudah bisa merasakan seseorang memanggilnya, dan memeluknya di saat bersamaan―membuat tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang meski tak sampai jatuh.

"Lulu?" tanyanya tak percaya, namjachingunya ada di sini. Di pelukannya.

Suho datang, ia terlihat lega melihat kepulangan Sehun yang memang ia tunggu sejak tadi. Ia mendekat ke arah mereka, terlihat geli melihat pasangan kekasih yang tengah berpelukan melepas rindu di depan pintu dorm.

"Ah, Aku lupa memberitahumu kalau member EXO M memang akan datang, dan menginap beberapa hari," jelas Suho. Ia terkekeh saat melihat raut wajah Sehun yang seperti orang kebingungan, mendapati orang-orang yang seharusnya berada di China sana, sudah ada di hadapannya.

Sehun langsung mengerti, ia memeluk Luhannya begitu erat, "Aku merindukanmu," ujarnya.

Kris hanya tersenyum tipis melihat mereka, sementara Suho mulai khawatir karena merasakan udara dingin dari pintu yang tak tertutup. "Sudahlah, ayo masuk. Di dalam ada perayaan untuk menyambut mereka," ujar Suho sambil mendorong pasangan itu supaya tidak menghalangi jalan. Setelahnya Suho menutup pintu.

"Ayo," sahut Kris sambil lalu, diikuti Suho―mereka langsung bergabung di perayaan itu.

Sementara Sehun dan Luhan berjalan santai sambil berangkulan.

"Kapan kau sampai, Lu?"

Luhan tampak berfikir sebelum menjawab, "Sejam yang lalu."

Sehun kembali menarik Luhan dalam pelukannya, menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan. Ia dan Luhan memang jadi jarang sekali bertemu semenjak mereka di tempatkan di grup berbeda. Sehun di Korea, dengan Exo K, dan Luhan dengan Exo M-nya harus pergi ke China.

Pikiran aneh-anehnya yang sedari tadi mulai hilang, saking besarnya rasa rindu yang Sehun rasakan pada sosok malaikatnya.

Ia mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Saranghaeyo, Lu."

"Ne, nado. Tapi kau bau, Sehunnie. Pergilah mandi!" ujar Luhan sambil mendorong tubuh Sehun yang sedari tadi memeluknya.

Sehun terkekeh.

Ya, dia memang butuh mandi sekarang.

.

.

―o0o―

.

.

Sehun menyapa beberapa member Exo M sebelum pamit untuk membersihkan diri, ia memang terlihat kacau. Salahkan pikirannya yang kacau seharian ini, membuatnya tak bisa fokus dan lebih banyak melamun.

Tapi hanya dengan melihat senyuman dan mendengar suara malaikatnya membuat pikirannya beres lagi, setidaknya ia kira. Ternyata ia memang terlalu mencintai malaikat cantiknya itu. Sehun mau tak mau terkekeh-kekeh seperti orang gila.

Sehun beranjak ke kamarnya, hendak mengambil beberapa peralatan mandi dan handuk. Setelah ia mendapatkannya, kakinya melangkah dengan begitu ringan ke arah kamar mandi sambil sesekali bibirnya mengeluarkan siulan-siulan kecil, tanda ia begitu bahagia.

Ia membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"WHOOOOOAAAA!"

―yang ternyata ada orang lain di dalam tengah menggunakannya.

"KAI!" serunya horor dengan mata membulat. Ia bisa melihat sebuah sikat gigi terlempar begitu saja dari tangan Kai, mungkin karena saking terkejutnya.

Kai yang sudah sadar dari kekagetannya menghela napas lega saat tahu siapa itu, "Kau membuatku kaget, Sehun!" serunya dengan nada protes meski ia tak benar-benar marah, bahkan malah menggulum senyum sekarang.

Sehun memutar matanya bosan, "Salahmu kenapa pintunya tidak di kunci."

Ah, semua ini memang salah Kai yang lupa mengunci kamar mandi tadi. Untung dia sudah selesai dengan acara mandinya―sebuah handuk putih melilit pingganggnya, sementara tangannya sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk lain.

Kai beranjak.

Sehun memandangnya.

"Kenapa kau sudah pulang?" tanya Kai penasaran sambil keluar dari kamar mandi, mempersilahkan kepada Sehun untuk mempergunakannya. Lagian, Kai sudah selesai dengan itu, mengeringkan rambut bisa ia lakukan di kamarnya. "Aku kira akan sampai malam," lanjutnya lagi sambil lalu, sepertinya memang tak mengharapkan jawaban Sehun.

Kai pergi, menghilang bersamaan tertutupnya pintu kamarnya.

Sementara itu, Sehun masih membatu di tempat, dengan pikiran-pikiran anehnya lagi ketika melihat Kai topless.

Kulitnya yang tan, sedikit memerah―mungkin karena air hangat yang ia gunakan.

Tetesan air di tubuhnya yang jatuh perlahan.

Rambut basah yang acak-acakan.

Dan...

―bibir itu!

"AAAAHHHHH!"

Sehun membanting pintu kamar mandi sambil berteriak, malu pada dirinya sendiri, malu pada apa yang ia pikirkan. Otaknya benar-benar tidak beres―setidaknya itulah opini Sehun.

Tidak beres.

Dan semua ini gara-gara dia.

Kim Jongin. Kai.

Sehun hanya berharap air dingin bisa menjernihkan pikirannya saat ini.

.

**[ To be Continued ]**

**.**

**HunKai lagiii~~ hahaha**

**Lanjut? Review pleaseee? ^^**


End file.
